the one who gives
by the.heart.crest
Summary: It's most likely my own fault for being in this situation now, but I guess it can't be helped now. Luka had left to chase some Duras, along with the Muramase Siblings. So I'm alone, facing about seven other students. Who comes to Yuki's rescue? What is her story? - contains: OC, Violence, shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

1. Chapter

It's most likely my own fault for being in this situation now, but I guess it can't be helped now.

My knowledge of material arts won't help me either.

Luka had left to chase some Duras, along with the Muramase Siblings. So I'm alone, facing about seven other students.

They're in classes above me, much stronger than me and they're seven against one.

Me.

When Luka left, I called out to him. I can't help it. No matter how often he leaves to chase the Duras, no matter how often he then comes back without even a single scratch, comforting me with a faint smile, I always worry.

I always fear that time, when he will come back injured, or not come back at all.

I might be overreacting, but I'm still not used to this whole situation. It's all still so new to me, so everything I don't know, or can't judge makes me scared.

I hate being like this-

"So, little _Yuki-chan_, where is he? Your _prince_?" a blonde asks.

I stay silent. I'm not going to talk to those guys. Especially not, after insulting Luka like this.

"Heh, left you alone, didn't he? Aren't you just his toy? I can imagine him ramming your..." I'm faster. Furiously kicking his knee.

"Don't say such things. I don't want to hurt anyone, but I won't let you insult Luka like that!"

"Oh? So you're like this?" he rubs his knee, bursting out in laughter.

The others join him. Laughter roaring in my ears.

I stay calm. It's not like I'm really scared or something. I'm pretty confident, that I'd be able to defend myself if it was really necessary.

"Not even denying it?" again their laughter bursts out, destroying the tense silence around us.

"Your attitude annoys me." another blonde says, getting in front of the taller blonde. "Talk." he orders.

I stay mute.

It's not like I'm going to say anything. Who am I? His slave?

I see his eyebrow twitch, just before he raises his hand to hit me.

A flash of chocolate-brown hair crosses my sight.

Someone stands in front of me. A girl. I've never seen her before.

"What are you doing, you bitch? Get outta here!"

She doesn't answer, just wipes away some blood from her lip and turns my way. She looks at me, as if she's checking if I'm fine.

Then she smiles.

"Step aside, you don't have to shield me like that!" I exclaim, trying to shove her aside as the guy again tries to hit her.

But she's faster, grabs his hand and claws him with some really long fingernails. Another one steps forward, a brunette, and kicks the girl's knee, so she falls over. In this moment the blonde grabs her wrist and turns her arm to her back.

"I'm bleeding 'coz of you! You pathetic stray cat!" he yells at her and kicks her heel, so she nearly falls onto her knees.

"Stop it!" I shout and hit the next guy, who tries to punch her stomach.

"Get lost, sissy!" another black haired guy tells me, shoving me into the wall behind me. For a second everything goes black as my head hits the wall.

Next thing I hear is the girls body fall to the floor.

"Let him go. Now."

It's Luka.

"Didn't you hear me? I thought I told you to take your filthy hands off him. Be aware, that I'm not patient." I shiver. Luka sounds so angry, yet his voice is a silent whisper.

Finally the hands pinning me to the wall disappear.

At the sight of Luka they all back away. I can sense his dark aura. The air is so filled with tension that even I can't dare to move a muscle.

The only one who gets up in this moment, is the girl. She starts checking her school uniform, before staggering away.

I snap out of it and grab her arm.

"No, wait! You're injured, we should get that treated!" I say. Her chin is covered in a fine layer of dark red blood. Her lip just won't stop bleeding.

"Yuki." Luka approaches us. I didn't realize that the guys who were bullying us had left.

judging by the traces in the grass where we're standing they ran away.

"Luka, let's get her to the infirmary!" I quickly say, but the girl shakes her head.

"Yuki! Luka!" It's the Muramase Siblings and even Shusei and Hotsuma. Did they all come here just because of me?

I can't get used to that.

"Oh, Yuki, are you okay?" Toko starts checking, if I have any injures, even trying to take of my shirt.

"No, no, Toko-chan. I'm fine. I'm more worried about her." I explain and point to the girl.

She looks at all of us, then takes out some device. It looks like a calculator or a mobile phone. Does she text someone?

"Hey, you. What's your name?" Hotsuma takes a step closer to her. The girl looks up, then again faces her device.

"Hello? Won't you answer?" "Hotsuma, calm down." Shusei pats his arm, trying to soothe his partner.

Tsukumo finished searching his pockets, appearently he has been searching for some tissues.

He just found some and hands them over to the girl, who looks up, nodding as a thank you.

"What's your name?" I ask.

I want to thank her properly. She shielded me, a stranger, without gaining anything from it. She took all the pain and even got injured.

Actually this is my task, but I can't tell her that.

"Are you deaf?" Hotsuma asks, but the girl reacts to what he says, so she can't be deaf. She hands me the device.

'My name is Shiku Kokoa. Thanks for your worries, but I'm fine by myself. Thank your friend for saving us, okay?'

"Oh... Luka, she wants to thank you for saving us." I tell him. He nods.

"I have to thank you for protecting Yuki. You should let us take care of your injuries."

I nod quickly, "Yes, Kokoa-san. Me too, I thank you for protecting me so unselfishly. You didn't have to do that!"

She holds out her hand for the device and I give it back to her. Again she starts typing.

"Can't you talk normally?" Hotsuma asks.

Maybe he's annoyed because he couldn't do anything in time?

Kokoa looks at him, then turns around, so he can see the yellow sign wrapped around her right sleeve.

'I am mute'

His eyes go wide. Immediately he seems sorry.

"Ah... I didn't see that, sorry..." he explains quickly. I smile.

"I'm sorry I too didn't see it sooner. It must be hard." I say. Kokoa smiles back at me, then gives the device to Hotsuma.

He nods then gives her the device back. She implies a quick bow to us, then turns again to leave.

Somehow, this doesn't feel right. I can't let her go away just like that. Not thanking her properly, not helping her with her injurie.

"Ah...Wait!" I call out to her and grab her hand.

_'You sorry bitch. You? My sister? Say something! Say something! Say something! SAY SOMETHING!' Blood dripping to the floor. Weak knees trembling. A body falls to the ground. The angry gaze from cold eyes, that burn with passion... leave me._

_'Yuuka! Yuuka! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, YUUKA!'_

I feel like crying.

So that's it? She always takes the damage, without even flinching. Abused by her own sister.

She smiles at me, then looks at me, waiting.

"I'm sorry. Let me take you to the infirmary. Please." I manage to say. And now, finally she gives in and nods.

* * *

yay... first chapter of a new story^^

this time, it's all mine - meaning, I'm not uploading it in someone else's name^^

but uraboku - of course - isn't mine!

so... hope someone will read this... please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

2. Chapter

"Oh my, Kokoa... what happended now?!" the nurse seems to be truly worried. Maybe because Kokoa often comes here?

How often is she being hurt by her sister?

I've got to stay calm, this doesn't really concern me, but still. I can't stop worrying. Maybe because it was her, who protected me.

Why did she do that?

The nurse looks at me, the question in her eyes, as Kokoa doesn't move to answer. I take a look at her.

She smiles faintly. Doesn't it hurt?

"Ah... she um... she was hit, when she tried to get me out of a fight." Kokoa's smile fades immediately. Maybe... I shouldn't have said that?

Somehow my eyes meet her gaze and for a split second a single thought flashes through my mind.

'Those are the darkest eyes I've ever seen'

Her eyes are deep black. But they seem to glow, whenever she smiles. But now, that her smile has gone... they went back to black.

"Well, thank you for taking her here, that was really nice." the nurse waves at us, as we get up to leave.

I look back at Kokoa, who seems to curl into a small piece of sadness as we step out of the door.

I grab Luka's sleeve.

He looks at me, smiles and for a moment, rests his arm on my shoulder. We walk out of the corridor and finally we can head back home.

School's already out for me and Hotsuma.

Most likely he already left.

I was right.

Hotsuma was already at home and most likely playing his games in Shusei's room. So we had to go home by ourselves.

Even though I kept thinking of that incident, I hardly ever came across that girl. She's not in one of the classes, where my friends are.

She's - as far as I know - in the same grade as Shusei, but how can I know for sure?

"Man... math's killing me... That damn teacher should really take lessons on how to explain a subject properly!" I smiled faintly. Hontsuma, who is walking next to me has been complaining about our new math topic and teacher for a while now.

Hearing him like that reminded me of the little things in our lives. It made things easier, since our scholar routine seemed so far away from Reiga and the Duras.

"I'm sure Shusei would gladly help you." I reminded Hotsuma, who now had started to get worried about his grades.

Ever since the war against Reiga had faded into a distant future he had started to take his scholar carrier seriously.

Even if he still was somewhat lazy and still obsessed with his games.

Thud. Crash.

I stopped.

"Did you hear that?" I ask and look around. We are walking in the school corridors now, I heard something break now.

'Say something if you really mean it!'

Hotsuma looks up and I can see it in his eyes, that he heard it too and that he's worried.

"That came from the girl's restroom!" he noted.

"We can't let things just happen there, we've gotta do something, Hotsuma!" I urge, knowing that this might end bad for us.

But I'm also convinced, that not doing anything wouldn't be right either.

So I try to open the door, but realize that it has been locked. Now I'm absolutely convinced, that this is going in a direktion, that's not good.

Hotsuma doesn't even hesitate and kicks open the door.

And what I see makes me shiver with cold sweat.

Two girls, one with short spiky hair, the other with chocolate brown, messy and wet hair, hiding her black, broken eyes

"Kokoa!" I call out.

"Get out, you've got nothing to do with this, get out!" the short haired one shouts, trying to push at least one of us away.

"What are you doing?! Don't you know that this girl is mute?!" Hotsuma's voice is loud and strong. Rage is written all over his face.

"This girl is my damn sister and I know damn well that she's not fucking mute!" the girl shouts back at him and grabs Kokoa's hair.

Kokoa flinches. I'm struck by a wave of pain even if I didn't touch her.

"So you are Yuuka?" I ask.

The short haired girl looks up.

"How d'ya know my name, hu? Did that bitch tell ya?" I can't withstand the cold look of those black eyes, that are just as black as Kokoas.

And just as broken as her's.

"She didn't." I say.

"Liar. You and her, you are both...!" Hotsuma grabs her hand before she can hit her sister and jerks her away from Kokoa.

Kokoa just falls to the ground like a puppet with cut strings.

I hurry to her side and kneel next to her, but she first pushes me aside, then raises herself up. She slaps away Hotsuma's hand, that still clutched Yuuka's sleeve.

I shiver again, as now Kokoa's cold gaze reaches me.

"Don't shield me, you cannot earn my sympathy by doing this!" Kokoa is hit by Yuuka's ellbow and now finally passes out, as she hits the wall besides her.

"What the hell is going on here?!" two teachers appear, looking not very amused.

"I came across these guys hurting my sister and now they go after me, Mrs." Yuuka claims, faking tears.

"That's not true!" Hotsuma yells. Obviously he's angry for being blamed with no reason.

"They even broke her little device, so she can't tell anyone!" Yuuka points over to the shards of plastic and electrical cords and other components of the little devide Kokoa had used.

So that was the crashing sound.

"Sensei, you must believe us, Hotsuma and I didn't do anything to Kokoa!" I try to explain, but again Sensei shakes her head and looks over her shoulder.

Her collegue seems to agree with her.

"We'll ask Kokoa." he decides and walks over to the passed out girl.

As she finally opens her eyes, after he tried to make her wake up, she shakes her head.

"Who did this to you?" he asks her.

Kokoa's eyes tear up again, she faces her sister, then us, then slowly raises her arm and points at us.

* * *

I'm so sorry for taking so long, I'm back at school and so on... my mom's stressing me also...

and my hand's hurt...

but here it is, the second chapter^^


	3. Chapter 3

3. Chapter

Now we, Hotsuma and I, were suspended from class for this day. I'm still shaken by the events.

"I don't think she did it to bully us. She didn't want her sister to be blamed and saw no other choice." I try to explain, both to me and to Hotsuma. I just can't make myself believe, that this nice girl, who shielded me without hesitation would do something like that.

"Yeah... sure. But that doesn't help us now..." Hotsuma isn't happy. Of course not.

I called Luka to get us and he wrote back, he'd come in a moment. And as he said, the bright red car - the same as the one Luka had sacrificed when we were attacked by those three Duras - approaches us soon after.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Luka asks immediately as we get in.

"We were suspended from school for nothing!" Hotsuma rants. Luka looks at me.

"Yes, I was suspended too. Even though we were blamed for nothing. We just came across a fighing scene and ended up being blamed as the culprits ourselves." I give him the more detailed explanation.

Obviously he's not happy with that.

"We'll even get a letter send home." I mumble.

I'm really sad about this. I keep reviewing that moment, when Kokoa's wave of pain struck me.

I usually don't have this kind of intense connection to anyone. I flinch when Luka, of one of the others are hurt, but Kokoa is just an outsider.

She shielded me, but that doesn't make her my closest friend.

As to be expected two days later the letter from school arrives. We already told Takashiro-sama what happened, but after reading about the things in the letter he calls Hotsuma and me to his office again.

"Sit. I hope you are aware, that I believe you, because I trust you." Takashiro-sama starts. Both Hotsuma and I nod.

"Especially you, Yuki. I'm absolutely convinced, that you would never hurt anyone." I nod vigorously.

"It's as you say, Takashiro-sama." I also say. I'm really glad, that he believes in us, despite the written facts he's got.

"But sadly I have to make sure, that something like this doesn't happen again, so please make sure to clear this misunderstanding up." Takashiro-sama gives us a strict gaze, as Hotsuma jumps to his feet.

"But how?! That girl's mute, she shielded her own sister, even after being beat up by her and then she'd even blame us, who tried to help her. The teachers are absolutely convinced by her and her sister's acting. What the hell can we do?!"

"Hotsuma-kun..." I say calmly, trying to calm him down a little.

I know he's enraged, but Takashiro-sama surely is not the one who deserves this tone.

"I'm aware of the difficulties. I hope you will be able to solve this. I trust you in this matter."

With that he dismissed us.

The topic wasn't mentioned anymore, for about three days. Then the weekend came and on monday everything just went as it usually did.

Until the first break.

It was Hotsuma who saw a familliar sillouette standing in the doorframe of our Classroom. It was Kokoa and I saw it in her eyes, that she was really sorry. She approached us, after I nodded towards her.

"So. Are you going to explain this now?" Hotsuma asks. He's not happy with this, I know it. And he doesn't easily forgive anyone.

Kokoa nods and holds out a piece of paper. I take it carefully, since her hand is wrapped up in bandages.

I unfold the paper and start reading to myself and Hotsuma.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. I'm aware that it doesn't make up for your troubles, but be aware, that I'm also unhappy with the outcome of events.

It's just, that I cannot let my sister be blamed, since I'm the one to be blamed, even though no one believes her. She's kind, and she's not at fault.

I deserve this, so I'm fine. And I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth and with that decieve her. In order to prevent such things in the future, please stay out of these incidents.

Yet I'm somewhat thankful to you two, for trying to help me.

Kokoa."

I look at her and shake my head.

"This must be helped somehow, she can't just go against you like this." I exclaim. I can't believe it. Something deep must lie between those two.

At least I was right. I didn't think badly of her and it makes me glad.

Kokoa shakes her head and hold out her hands for paper and a pen. I hand her my notebook and the pen I use to write in it.

She takes it and tries to write, but flinches in pain, whenever she tries to. A thought crosses my mind. 'Lessons must be horrible to her and also, writing this letter to Hotsuma and me'

I lay my hand on her's and shake my head.

"You are in pain." I say. She shakes her head and forces herself to smile, as if saying 'it's nothing' but this time there is no light in her eyes.

they are just as black as the night.

"Yuki?" - "Yuki-chan?" Tsukumo and Toko appear in the doorframe.

"We were looking for you." Toko says and comes up to us.

"Ah... sorry, we were in a conversation with Kokoa-san..." I explain quickly. Kokoa gives them a quick bow, then tries to run away, but I stop her, grabbing her hand.

Again I'm struck by her pain and her feelings.

_... Someone... help. Help me! Give me back my words! Give me back my sister's love! ... Someone... Anyone... Help me! 'Say something!' Help me! 'Say something!' Help m... Blood. Tears. 'Say something!' ... Yuuka ..._

"Hey, you're crying!" Hotsuma notes. He seems as if he's trying really hard not to break something now.

"Sorry... I'm so sorry..." I mumble. Soon I feel a Hand on my back, Toko looking at me.

"Are you all right?" she asks and I nod quickly, still clutching Kokoa's Hand.

"I am. But she is not." I whisper too fast, before I can shut myself up. I shouldn't have said that. It's not okay to just tell anyone about another person's feelings. Even I wasn't supposed to know them, but Kokoa doesn't seem to mind it.

Somehow it's as if she believes, that we can help her.

Tsukumo looks at Kokoa, then smiles at me and holds out a hand to her.

"You can't talk, right? Your hand is injured, so you can't write." he says. Kokoa nods, looking at Tsukumo's hand.

"Give me your hand." He suggests and eventually she lays her hand in his.

I understand. Tsukumo is capable of reading thoughts by touching a person, so he'll speak for her.

"I'm able to sense your thoughts now. You can tell me, what you'd like to tell them." he explains. Someone else might have freaked out or gotten angry, saying that he's lying, but Kokoa stayed still.

Then, after a few minutes she seems to give in. Tsukumo's lips curl into a faint smile.

"All right..." he mumbles, "She says, that she really wants to trust us, but also..." he listens to her closely.

Kokoa keeps staring at her hand, that lies in his.

"She doesn't want us to get in trouble." with that Kokoa jerks her hand away and turns her back on us.

"Kokoa? Do you not want me to say this out loud?" Tsukumo asks and she nods.

"Then, I'm sorry."

"Kokoa!" I remember this voice. It's Yuuka's. Kokoa's sister.

"What are you doing here, break will be over soon. C'mon!" Yuuka sounds so kind, and nice. She's just like the complete opposite of that person, who beat up Kokoa. And slowly I get the feeling, that I seem to understand, what Kokoa ment.

Kokoa smiles at us and I can tell that it's a real smile. Then she waves at us and walks over to her sister. Yuuka strokes Kokoa's hair.

* * *

so... finally, the next chapter...


End file.
